Another Soujourn into My Crazed Little World
by Elizabeth Notrab
Summary: Catorgorizing this as humor may being pushing it. Um...A movie, Descartes, and a duel. (And there's nothing little about my world)


AN: Okay, so I'm weak. I was getting sick and tired of my big long serious story (the one that I promise to have up soon) and I had to do something completely silly. I know it's not good, but I wrote it and it's just sitting here on my disk taking up space. Anyway, if you don't like it then bully for you and I don't care. : p Please no flames, but if you really want to be nice, you'll flatter me shamelessly. 

Our favorite trio was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was reading a book on Descartes, Ron was finishing homework that really should have been done a long time ago, and Harry was watching "The Phantom Menace," that he had kinda stolen (um...borrowed) from Dudley. 

Ron, who was incredibly bored with the homework that he had been working on for a whole five minutes, looked up at Harry. 

"Are you watching that silly box again?" 

"It's called television. I'm watching a movie. I've told you ten times now!" Harry said, exasperated. 

Ron decided that it was high time to take a break from hi homework and sat next to Harry on the sofa and started watching the movie. 

"This is the most terrifying thing!" exclaimed Hermione all of a sudden. 

"Hey, Jar Jar isn't that bad!" Harry said. Harry was of the opinion that the Gungan was annoying at times, but generally okay. 

"What? Oh, I wasn't talking about that stupid movie of yours. This book says that I don't exist unless I think I exist. What if I don't think I exist? What if by just thinking about not thinking I exist, I don't exist?" 

Ron, who was engrossed in the movie (okay, he was ogling Natalie Portman), was in no mood to be disturbed by Hermione's babbling. "Will someone take that book away from her?" he yelled. Since Harry was the only other person in the room, Hermione kept on reading and babbling. Harry may have defeated Voldemort, but there was no way he was crossing Hermione. 

Neville then walked into the room and saw that the two boys were watching "The Phantom Menace." He really didn't want to interrupt, but Crabbe and Goyle were going to beat him up and steal his lunch money if he didn't get Harry and Ron for Malfoy. Had Neville said something about this, Hermione would have no doubt reminded Neville that school meals were free and therefore he had no lunch money to steal. But Neville didn't say anything, except that Malfoy was out there making fun of Harry and Ron. 

The two boys reluctantly left, and Neville stayed to watch the movie, mesmerized by the special effects. "How do you think they find people skinny enough to fit in those droid suits?" he asked aloud in wonder. 

Hermione looked up to find him rewinding the movie to start it from the beginning and she got up to follow Harry and Ron. At least they watched their movie quietly. 

She emerged from the common room to find that Harry and Draco were in the middle of a duel. Harry was on the ground rolling with laughter because of a tickling charm. He managed finally to get out the first spell that came to his head. "Gunganinius Annoyimoso!" 

Draco suddenly sprouted long ears and grew to around six feet tall. He looked down at himself and dropped his wand in shock. It landed a ways away and he quickly walked over to it. His walk had a pronounced shuffle to it. 

"Whasa yousa doin' to mesa Potter?!" wailed Draco in anger. Crabbe and Goyle had long ago turned red laughing so hard. "Whysa mesa talkin' likes dis? Oooooh! Yousa gonna be in big doodoo when mysa dad finds out! BIG DOODOO!" Draco shuffled off and Harry was still under the power of the tickling charm. Hermione took her nose out of her book for a second to undo it for him. 

"That was brilliant, Harry. Jar Jar Malfoy! At least he won't be on our backs for a while. But he is gonna tell his dad..." Ron said. 

Hermione looked up again and said, "The ability to squeal does not make one intelligent.." The boys looked at her in shock. "What? Liam Neeson's a cutie." 

AN: Yes, another one. I just wanted to make one thing clear. Jar Jar haters move on. To all of you who might flame me for thinking I hate hat Jar Jar, I really don't. My feelings are the same as Harry's. 

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these anymore? I mean, I could say that Harry Potter belongs to little green space men, and no one would notice. I refuse to believe that there are people from Scholastic and Bloomsbury (Is that the right publisher?) out to get fanfic authors. Well they can have all my useless Star Wars and I Love Lucy crap since it's not worth anything. Of course even I'm not brave enough to touch George Lucas. Everything Star Wars is his. I wouldn't put it past him to have stormtroopers out there to ruin our fun. Heh heh heh. Just kidding. 

Disclaimer (part deux): Um...in case you're still reading (you sicko j/k) HP stuff does not, repeat does not, belong to little green space men. Ten billion points to anyone who can tell me who they do belong to. The points don't mean a thing of course. They're like Canada. It's not even a real country anyway. (What can I say? I got brave. Don't flame me if you're from Canada. I just like South Park, man.) 


End file.
